


The Sound of Your Voice

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Modern AU, Soulmates, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Finding a soulmate is already hard enough without the pressures of college, but when Inuyasha hears the sound of his soulmate's voice with no trace of a face or a name, he has to figure out how to track her down. Birthday gift for shinidamachu!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinidamachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinidamachu/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Sid <3

**The Sound of Your Voice**

Inuyasha angrily clicked on the Zoom link for his final class of the day.

The professor hadn’t started yet, so Inuyasha was placed in a waiting room until the class officially began.

It was Inuyasha’s senior year of college, and he was pretty much completely over it and ready to be done. During the first week, he’d gone through the motions of all his classes, and he was now waiting for his last one to start.

His professor lived several hours away but was widely-renowned, so he taught via Zoom.

That normally would have been fine with Inuyasha, but it messed up some of his plans.

His soulmate wasn’t in any of his other classes, so this was his last opportunity to hopefully meet them.

_ It's gonna be impossible to find my soulmate,  _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘Everyone finds them by age twenty-two,’ my butt. _

Inuyasha huffed and pulled out his notebook and a pencil to take notes for the class. 

Normally he didn’t care about the soulmate crap or where his was or when he would meet them.

Some people didn’t even have soulmates, and he could very well be one of them.

But he didn’t  _ feel _ like that was the case for him. He knew his soulmate was out there somewhere, and with his twenty-second birthday only a month away, he was running out of time to find them.

_ Maybe the universe will give me an extension,  _ he thought morosely. 

In all honesty, he hadn’t been focused on finding his soulmate at all, even as he got closer to turning twenty-two, the age at which most people found their soulmates. He was just trying to make it through university, so finding his soulmate wasn’t a priority.

He figured maybe they’d be in one of his classes this semester due to his quickly-approaching birthday, but everyone in his classes had to introduce themselves. No one’s voice had sparked anything in him, so he knew his soulmate wasn’t anyone he’d met yet.

His best friend and roommate, Miroku, had met his soulmate only a week prior, and Inuyasha had never seen him happier.

“Hearing Sango’s voice,” Miroku had said, “felt like being punched in the face in the most wonderful way possible.”

Inuyasha had rolled his eyes at that. Soulmates were recognized through each other’s voices, but Inuyasha always figured it was similar to a small lightbulb going off rather than a full-body experience.

Regardless of the process, he was a little jealous of Miroku, although he’d never admit it out loud. Seeing such a solidifying piece of Miroku’s life fall into place was sorta enviable.

But maybe Inuyasha would get lucky with this last class, despite it being virtual.

A soft  _ ding-dong _ noise alerted Inuyasha that his professor had entered the Zoom call, and soon enough, the professor’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hello, everyone,” his professor greeted. “I’m Professor Myoga, and this is Intro to Geology. If this isn’t the class you’re supposed to be in, feel free to exit quietly.” Two people left the call before Professor Myoga began speaking again.

“Now,” he continued, “I know most of you are seniors in need of a final elective. I do ask that you keep an open mind, though. Geology is much more interesting than people make it out to be.”

Inuyasha saw a message pop up on the chat box on the side of the screen.

**Shippo: Would you say Geology ROCKS?**

Professor Myoga laughed. “Yes, I would say it  _ rocks. _ Thank you for the laugh, Shippo.”

The professor pulled a few papers from off-screen and looked down at them.

“Now, let’s see,” he said. “This is a two-and-a-half hour weekly course, which I know is a very long time to listen to me talk about rocks. I’ll only keep you about an hour for a lecture, and then the other hour-and-a-half can be done on your own time. I know university is hard, so I’ll make our learning process as simple as possible.”

Professor Myoga’s eyes scanned the screen. “And don't worry. I won’t make you tell us your name and a fun fact about yourself because I’m sure you all have done that multiple times this week in your other classes.”   


Inuyasha hid a frown.  _ If people don't talk, how am I supposed to find out if my soulmate is in this class?  _

Inuyasha subtly looked at each individual square on the screen. Most of the video feeds were off, including his own for now, aside from two people as well as the Shippo guy that had made the joke. There weren't even names on each icon; they all just listed their student ID numbers. 

Inuyasha frowned.

_ I can’t hear  _ or _ see,  _ he complained silently.  _ Now what am I supposed to do? _

Professor Myoga went over the syllabus for about fifteen minutes before dismissing them.

“I’ll have your first assignment posted by tonight,” the professor said before ending class. “Please don’t hesitate to reach out with any questions. Have a good rest of your evening!”

Several students called out goodbyes before the call ended, and that’s when Inuyasha’s world changed.

It felt like a string had wrapped itself around his heart, no, his  _ soul, _ and  _ yanked _ on him. It felt like he’d been slugged in the stomach in the most pleasant way possible. It felt like his life was no longer his own, but something he was designed to share with someone else.

Everything turned brighter, and he found himself looking around the room to see the colors he knew were all there, but they seemed so much more vibrant and  _ alive. _

_ Inuyasha _ felt alive.

That was it. He knew.

He’d found his soulmate.

They must have been one of the students that turned their mics on to give their gratitude before ending the class, but Inuyasha hadn’t been paying attention to which students’ icons had lit up.

So there he was: staring at an ended Zoom call screen, his world adrift and an empty spot quickly being carved into his body.

He slammed his laptop shut and ran out of his room.

“Miroku!”

o.O.o

“So let me get this straight...you heard your soulmate’s voice but you don’t know their name or what they look like?”

Inuyasha nodded at Miroku’s words as he lay sprawled on the floor of his best friend’s bedroom.

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “I couldn’t tell who was speaking, but I definitely felt it. Like,  _ it. _ The soulmate crap. You were right about it.”   


Miroku chuckled. “Ah, yes. ‘The soulmate crap.’ Beautifully said.” Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

“I want to find out who they are,” he continued. “But we don’t have to speak during class and I heard at least half of the class say goodbye.”

Miroku nodded. “I see. Well, keep track of who speaks and we’ll go from there, okay?” 

Inuyasha nodded back at him. “Okay...that’s a good idea.” He got up from the floor. 

“We only have class once a week, but my professor records the lectures,” Inuyasha said as he went to grab his laptop.

After he’d gained access to the lecture, he came and sat down next to Miroku on the bed.

“Alright, let’s see,” Inuyasha muttered as he clicked the fast-forward button to get to the end of the video.

After the professor had said goodbye, seventeen screens lit up.

So much for just half the class.

Inuyasha jolted when he heard the voice again, and he didn’t miss the knowing smile Miroku gave him.

“I couldn’t tell which voice came from which person,” Inuyasha said, ignoring Miroku’s silent teasing. “The boxes all light up when someone is talking. How am I supposed to figure this out?”

Miroku hummed. “Maybe you could make a list of each person that spoke? Do you know if your soulmate is a man or woman?”   


Inuyasha paused before nodding. “It’s a woman. I could feel that, so that rules out any men that spoke. I heard more women’s voices than men’s, though...and one is my soulmate…”   


The awe that Inuyasha felt was like nothing he could have imagined. 

_ I have to find her. _

But then he groaned again. 

The names of each student still weren’t listed on their icons. It was just their student ID numbers.

Finding his soulmate just got even more difficult.

o.O.o

The next week, Miroku sat with Inuyasha during the lecture as they waited to see if Inuyasha heard his soulmate’s voice again.

The same as the last class, when it came time for the session to end, Inuyasha’s soulmate as well as several other people gave parting regards just like the last time.

He listened eagerly, trying to figure out which voice stuck out to him the most.

Still no luck.

Inuyasha groaned. “Of course this would happen. Why can’t things just work out smoothly?”

Miroku smiled. “I have an idea. Have  _ you _ ever spoken during class?”

Inuyasha shook his head, to which Miroku responded by giving him a slap on the back.

“What was that for?” Inuyasha complained.

“You are so stupid sometimes,” Miroku teased. “You should say something during class! She’s bound to have the same reaction to you that you had to her.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “You’re right.” He huffed and frowned at Miroku. “You couldn’t have thought of that before class? Now I have to wait a whole entire week.”

Miroku laughed. “I can’t do it all for you, my good friend.”

Inuyasha’s irritation didn’t last long. He had a real plan now, and the ache that had come with the uncertainty of his soulmate’s identity didn’t feel as permanent now.   


Inuyasha was hopeful.

O.o.O.o.O   
Kagome paid for her coffee and walked over to where her best friend was waiting for her at a four-person table.

She and Sango were waiting for Sango’s boyfriend, Miroku, as well as his friend.

“I don’t get why it’s such a big deal that I meet Miroku’s friend,” Kagome complained as she added a few extra packets of sugar to her coffee. “My soulmate might be out there somewhere, Sango. I think it’s bad luck to try and, I don’t know, throw off destiny.”

Sango rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Kagome. Miroku’s roommate is really nice. Who knows? He might even be your soulmate.”   


Kagome grimaced.

Her twenty-second birthday was only a week away, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bummed that she hadn’t found her soulmate. It wasn’t necessarily a priority in her life, but it had always been a big what-if.

“Oh, there’s Miroku and his roommate,” Sango said as she nodded behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and saw Miroku talking with…

The most beautiful man Kagome had ever seen.

HIs hair was long and silver, his grin was teasing and sincere, and his eyes…

His eyes were bright and gold. Kagome had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Is that his roommate?” Kagome breathed. 

Sango laughed. “You think he’s cute or something?” Kagome turned around to look at Sango.

“He’s gorgeous,” she replied. Sango snorted.

“Wipe the spit from your mouth, Kagome,” she said. “You’re practically drooling.”   


Kagome’s cheeks went up into flames as she wiped her mouth. There was no spit or drool, which she’d known, but just in case…

“Sango, my darling!” Miroku greeted as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Hey, babe,” Sango greeted. She smiled at Miroku’s roommate. “Hey, stranger. It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you.”   


The roommate chuckled. “It’s already been a busy semester. I actually can’t stay, but Miroku still wanted me to say hi.”

Kagome nearly disintegrated.

Her heart clenched and her soul melted. Her mind turned to mush and a warmth began to spread throughout her body as she looked at the silver-haired, golden-eyed, ridiculously handsome man in front of her.

She was pretty sure she was about to implode right then and there as she looked at him.

Her soulmate.

“I’ll see you guys later,” the roommate said. He sent a nod in Kagome’s direction in parting, and when their eyes locked, there was... _ something. _

But then he was gone.

_ “Sango,”  _ Kagome hissed quietly. Sango frowned at her sudden change in demeanor.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Kagome nearly choked. “That guy was my soulmate!”   


Sango’s eyes widened. “Really? Oh, my gosh! Why didn’t you say anything? You could’ve triggered his response, too!”

Kagome groaned. “I was too caught off-guard. I didn’t even think about it.”

“Inuyasha is your soulmate?” Miroku asked incredulously.

Inuyasha...that was his name?   


“Inuyasha,” Kagome repeated. She’d never heard nor spoken the name, but it felt familiar on her tongue, it felt like home in her mind.

She knew. He was her soulmate.

“Yes,” Kagome said simply. “It’s him.”

Miroku grinned widely. “You wouldn’t happen to have a geology class that meets once a week, would you?”   


Kagome nodded. “Yeah, I do. Why?”   


Miroku laughed. “What a small world. Inuyasha is in that class and he’s already heard your voice. It’s been driving him crazy because he can’t figure out who you are. He has this whole plan to say something in class next week to try and lure you out.”   


Kagome’s heart skipped a beat. “Really? Do you think...do you think he would be disappointed?”

A small bit of insecurity twinged her heart.

_ He’s obviously had more time to think about it...what kind of person has he envisioned?  _

“Of course we won’t be disappointed,” Sango comforted. “How could he be?”

“This is great,” Miroku gushed. “My best friend and my girlfriend’s best friend are soulmates. Who would’ve guessed?”

Kagome half-smiled. 

She was happy, but she was also a little scared.

_ Now what? _

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha bit his lip as he drove to his apartment.

There was something...familiar about Sango’s friend. He felt pretty rude for not staying longer, but he’d been so caught up in trying to figure out his soulmate’s identity over the last week that he’d let a few assignments pile up.

Now his thoughts were stuck on Sango’s friend. 

_ Maybe I’ll ask Miroku about her… _

Later on when Miroku got home, Inuyasha practically pounced on him.

“Who’s Sango’s friend?” he asked. 

Miroku chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

“Her name is Kagome,” he replied. “Why? Did you see something you like about her?”   


Inuyasha blushed. “I don’t know…she was just...I don’t know.” He eyed the rather crazy grin Miroku had on his face. “Why?”   


Miroku shrugged. “Just wondering. She’s really nice. I could invite her to come next time Sango comes over if you want.”   


Inuyasha hesitated.  _ That might be a bad idea considering I’ve already found my soulmate… _

“I don’t know,” Inuyasha finally replied. Miroku’s smile didn’t fade.

_ Something is definitely up with him. _

o.O.o

When his geology class rolled around, Inuyasha made sure to say hello to his professor at the beginning of class as well as say goodbye when class was over.

He got up to make a cup of instant ramen, but as he was heating up the water, he made a grave realization.

_ If I had a hard time figuring out who she was, how is she possibly gonna know who I am? _

He huffed. “So much for that plan.”

When he told Miroku what happened, he seemed almost amused.

“What’s your deal?” Inuyasha demanded. “You’ve been acting weird for the last few days and I don't like it.”

Miroku smiled. “No reason. Sango is coming over tonight. Is that alright with you?”

“That’s fine,” Inuyasha replied as he slurped up his noodles.

He didn’t notice the evil grin on Miroku’s face.

Later that night, a knock came on the door. Figuring it was Sango, Inuyasha remained where he was seated on the couch while Miroku got up to answer it.

“Can you help me with something in the kitchen, Sango?” Miroku asked loudly. Inuyasha frowned and looked over to see what his problem was.

But then he saw her.

Kagome was peeking over Sango’s shoulder, and Inuyasha’s breath caught in his throat.

“Sure,” Sango replied just as loudly. “I’ll help you with something in the kitchen, Miroku.”

Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

“Hey,” Inuyasha greeted. “You’re Kagome, right?”

Kagome smiled warmly, and it lit up Inuyasha’s heart.

“I am,” she replied. “Hi, Inuyasha. I’m pretty sure we’re soulmates.”   


Inuyasha’s eyes went wide at the sound of her voice, and he suddenly understood why he’d been so drawn to her when he’d seen her. 

“How...how did you…?”   


Kagome walked a little closer to him. “I heard you speak the other day when we were with Miroku and Sango. Then Miroku mentioned that we also have geology together and, well, I just put the pieces together.”   


Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, hesitating only slightly as he reached for her.   


Her blue eyes were bright as she looked up at him.

Awestruck, Inuyasha set his hands on her cheeks and gently stroked his thumbs over the skin.

“My soulmate,” he murmured as he leaned down to touch his forehead to hers. “Kagome…”   


“Inuyasha,” she murmured back. “Is it weird that I really want you to kiss me?”   


He didn’t answer.   


He moved instead.

When their lips touched, Kagome’s arms wrapped around his waist and held him tightly. Inuyasha moved his hands into her hair, tangling his fingers in the locks and gently tilting her head so he could sneak a taste.

She tasted like beauty and sunshine and everything good in the world. Her hands were warm on his back as she tightened her hold on him. She returned his movements as she took her time exploring his mouth, his taste, his skin.

It was everything Inuyasha could have dreamed it would be.

When they finally pulled away, he held Kagome close to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

“Wow,” he heard her say quietly. “That was like a dream.”   


He smiled and moved so he could look down at her.

The way she looked at him...he could just melt right then and there.

“Did you guys talk yet?” Miroku hollered from his bedroom.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Kagome laughed. 

“Yeah, you weirdo,” Inuyasha called back.

Miroku and Sango hurried out of the room with twin smiles on their faces.

“So…?” Sango asked expectantly. Kagome smiled.

“We figured it out.”   


Sango squealed. “Can you believe it? We’re all a big soulmate group.”   


Inuyasha couldn’t help but smile at the happiness on Kagome’s face.

“Thank goodness for that geology class,” Kagome joked.

“Well, you guys would’ve met eventually anyway,” Sango pointed out. “You were bound to meet since Miroku and I were already together.”   


Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance.

“Huh,” Inuyasha said. “She’s not wrong.”   


Kagome laughed. “We just saved some time, I guess.”   


Inuyasha smiled. 

And they also had the rest of their lives.

FIN.


End file.
